Scacco al Re
by until the heart explodes
Summary: Hermione ha appena scoperto di essere stata adottata, e si odia. Si odia per essere figlia di una Potter che si è abbassata a sposare un Malfoy.


**Scacco al Re.**

_ Io so quello che voglio, io voglio te.  
>Ma questo purtroppo non basta perché devi volermi anche tu,<em>  
><em> così come sono<em>_._  
>Everwood<p>

_Avevamo da dirci tutto, _  
><em>ma non il modo per dirlo.<em>  
>J. S. Foer<p>

_E tu, adesso che mi hai visto come sono veramente,_  
><em>riesci ancora a guardarmi?<em>  
>G. Orwell<p>

**P**rimo **C**apitolo:  
>Di sogni, scoperte e lettere ingiallite<p>

Correva, mentre i rami degli alberi le s'impigliavano nella veste, tirando, lacerando anche la carne. Non osava voltarsi indietro, per paura d'inciampare in qualche radice affiorante. Il cuore le batteva a mille, se lo sentiva rimbombare nelle orecchie, come un orologio letale.  
>«<em>Maman! Maman! Où etez vous?<em>»  
>Lacrime calde le solcarono le guance, quando si accorse che solo gli animaletti del bosco e uno scricchiolio lontano le rispondevano. Singhiozzi le scossero il petto, e la vista le si offuscò, facendola capitolare. Si tirò su a fatica, il viso graffiato dal pietrisco nascosto sotto le foglie.<br>«_Maman! Maman! Aidez-moi, s'il vous plait!_ _J'ai peur, maman!_»  
>Ricominciò a correre, udendo in lontananza lo scrosciare di un ruscello. Gli alberi iniziavano a distanziarsi, lasciando il posto ad arbusti ed erba umida. E poi lo vide, era un lago, non un ruscello, illuminato dalla luna piena, risplendeva quasi innaturalmente. Si guardò attorno, in cerca di un punto adatto al guado, non trovandone, s'immerse e cercò di avanzare. La corrente la trascinava verso est, e la gonna era diventata estremamente pesante.<br>Non riusciva a muoversi. Ormai non toccava, e restare a galla era sempre più difficile. La gonna la trascinava giù, l''acqua le invadeva il naso e la bocca, impedendole di respirare.  
>«<em>Maman!<em>» disse con l'ultima risorsa d'aria. Sperava fosse un urlo potente, invece era poco più di un sussurro. L'acqua le opprimeva il petto, quasi incitandola a buttare fuori il poco d'aria rimastole.  
>Sentiva ancora il cuore rimbombarle nelle orecchie, ma con meno forza, meno decisione. Sentiva quel peso insostenibile buttarla giù e si convinse che se avesse smesso di combattere le sarebbero rimaste più forze. Chiuse gli occhi, stanca. <em>Solo qualche secondo, poi li riapro, giuro<em>.  
>Si arrese. E l'oblio arrivò, rendendo il tutto notevolmente più facile.<br>Hermione si arrese, e l'oblio fu più dolce di una madre.

Il grido svegliò i genitori, che dormivano nella stanza adiacente. Mary Jean fu subito nella camera della figlia e cercò di svegliarla, mentre questa continuava a chiamare _Maman.  
><em>«Shhh, shh. Sono qui, cara.» Timothy le osservò preoccupato, avvicinandosi.  
>«<em>Maman, maman! Où etez vous?<em>» Hermione iniziò a piangere e a sussurrare _Maman. _Mary la scosse, cercando inutilmente di farla svegliare. Le tirò uno schiaffo. Hermione, sudata e ansante, si tirò su di scatto, improvvisamente sveglia.  
>«Che c'è?»<br>«Stavi di nuovo urlando cara. Ancora quel sogno, vero?»  
>Hermione annuì, passandosi una mano sugli occhi. «Questa volta sembrava tutto più.. Reale.»<br>Timothy guardò la moglie, prima di prendere la parola. «Hermione, credo.. Credo che sia giunto il momento di..» _La cosa non mi piace_.  
>«Tesoro» Mary interruppe il marito e iniziò a carezzare i capelli ingarbugliati della figlia. «Quello che tuo padre cercava di dirti- e qui si lasciò scappare un sospiro- è che..Non ce la faccio Tim, diglielo tu!» <em>Brutto segno<em>.  
>«Lo stavo facendo cara, prima che m'interrompessi.» Entrambi si sedettero sul letto, suo padre le prese la mano tra le sue, e sua madre fece lo stesso. <em>Pessimo segno, <em>decretò la ragazza. «Ti abbiamo adottato, Herm.»  
>Fu questione di attimi.<br>Non riusciva a decidere chi guardare dei due. Improvvisamente le sembrò di rivivere il sogno, tutta quell'acqua che le opprimeva il petto. _Respira, respira, è solo un brutto sogno. Vedrai che domattina al risveglio sarà tutto come prima. Tranquilla, andrà tutto bene.  
><em>Si costrinse a non piangere. _Non mostrare loro la tua debolezza_. Strinse i pugni, afferrò la bacchetta di vite dal comodino e si smaterializzò tra i singhiozzi disperati di Mary, oppure erano i suoi? Non riusciva più a pensare. Tutto ciò che aveva sempre creduto vero, sicuro, reale, le si era infranto addosso, provocandole cicatrici profonde che nessuna pozione sarebbe stata in grado di curare.

Molly fu svegliata da un rumore insistente al piano di sotto. Velocemente, infilò la vestaglia e scese le scale, bacchetta alla mano.  
>«Chi è?»<br>«Sono.. Sono io.. Hermione!»  
>La porta si aprì e mamma Weasley la tirò dentro casa, abbracciandola.<br>«Oh, cara! Che ti è successo? Perché sei in camicia da notte? Cos'è che ti spinge qui a quest'ora? Siediti, siediti! Ti preparò un tè caldo. Povera cara, sarai congelata!» Hermione fece come le era stato ordinato, mentre Molly le portava una coperta, subito dopo accendeva il fuoco nel caminetto e subito dopo ancora metteva a bollire l'acqua per il tè.  
>Iperattiva. Era l'unico aggettivo adeguato per Molly Weasley, sempre indaffarata a pulire, a cucinare, a star dietro ai figli, alle galline.. Era la donna per eccellenza.<br>«Dimmi cara cosa ti è successo? Ti vedo stravolta.» E stravolta lo era davvero. Se glielo avessero detto poco tempo prima, che un corpo così piccolo poteva contenere talmente tante emozioni, si sarebbe messa a ridere. Era una ragazza pratica, coraggiosa, leale, ma le emozioni non erano il suo forte. Diventava impacciata, timida, estremamente maldestra nell'affrontarle. Sentiva un turbinio di ricordi, sentimenti, frammenti del sogno, vorticarle senza sosta nel cervello, causandole un'emicrania. Odio, rabbia, tristezza, solitudine, di nuovo rabbia, impotenza, paura..  
>«Mi hanno adottata.» Ogni parola era una coltellata nel cuore. Strinse più forte la bacchetta, mentre le lacrime iniziavano a scendere.<br>Molly la guardò, comprensiva, e le accarezzò la mano, prima di stringerla nuovamente in un abbraccio soffocante. «Mi spiace molto Hermione.»  
>Proprio in quel momento, il bollitore fischiò, reclamando l'attenzione della padrona di casa.<br>Il giorno seguente, era tornata a prendere le sue cose a casa, non poteva certo restare in camicia da notte per tutta la vita! Aveva cancellato ogni traccia di sé e, appena i suoi "genitori" erano rientrati in casa, aveva sussurrato un _Oblivion_, e li aveva spediti in Australia. Le faceva ancora male pensare che le avevano mentito per diciannove lunghissimi anni.  
>L'aveva vista quasi per caso, mentre usciva da quella che un tempo aveva chiamato "casa". Una busta in spessa carta bianca ingiallita, con il sigillo in ceralacca rotto. Era indubbiamente carta da maghi, maghi ricchi, per lo più! I babbani non la usavano, considerandola fuori moda e troppo dispendiosa. La afferrò con mani tremanti e se la mise in tasca. L'avrebbe aperta più tardi, adesso doveva andarsene, o non avrebbe fatto in tempo a prepararsi per la festa. Già, la festa. Non era il momento per presenziarvi, ma ormai aveva promesso a Harry che ci sarebbe andata, e Hermione Granger non infrangeva mai le sue promesse! No signore! Venne presa dallo sconforto più assoluto, mentre si smaterializzava a casa Weasley. Granger. Non era più neanche sicura che quello fosse il suo cognome. E se le avessero presentato qualcuno? Cosa avrebbe fatto? Cosa avrebbe detto? Avrebbe balbettato un'incoerente "Salve, sono Hermione-Non-Mi-Ricordo-Come, capo Dipartimento della Regolazione della Legge Magica, piacere di conoscerla"? Si fece pena da sola.<br>Arrivata alla Tana salì le scale di corsa, rifugiandosi nella cameretta che divideva con Ginny, momentaneamente assente. Tirò fuori la lettera dal mantello e iniziò a leggerla, avida di sapere.

_19 settembre 1886_

_Mary Jean,_  
><em>sono terribilmente desolata, non avrei certo voluto che tutto ciò accadesse tanto in fretta. È nata in anticipo, questa notte alle tre. So di averti promesso che avrebbe portato un nome da te scelto, ma mi farebbe veramente molto piacere che portasse anche il nome di mia nonna, Hermione. Mi pare una scelta assai conveniente e ragionevole chiamarla Hermione Jean Granger, avrebbe comunque un po' di me, di te e di Timothy. So di poter sembrare egoista, ma mi piace pensare che le rimanga qualcosa di me, un'eredità della mia famiglia. <em>  
><em>Tra qualche tempo, più o meno una decina d'anni, riceverete la lettera di Hogwarts, del quale ti dicevo l'altro giorno. Confido che non le impedirete di andare, lei <em>deve _frequentare quella scuola. Là saranno tutti come lei, non sarà sola._  
><em>Ti allego l'anello. Ricordati di avermi promesso di consegnarglielo il giorno del suo diciassettesimo compleanno. Gradirei restasse all'oscuro di tutto, per il maggior tempo possibile.<em>  
><em>Grazie ancora per tutto ciò che farete per lei, la fiducia di Cainneach e la mia non potrebbe essere stata meglio riposta.<em>  
><em>Cordialmente,<em>  
><em>Vostra<em>

_Callisto Dorea Potter in Malfoy._

Hermione l'aveva letta con il fiato sospeso, e i suoi occhi continuavano a tornare sulle ultime cinque parole. _Callisto Dorea Potter in Malfoy_. Era una Malfoy. Subito lo sdegno per la nuova condizione le mutò espressione. Naso arricciato, labbra all'ingiù. Era disgustata dal sangue che le scorreva nelle vene. Non voleva essere una Malfoy, voleva tornare a essere una Granger! Perché? Perché? Si concentrò sull'anello che portava all'anulare sinistro. Un diamante circondato da due rubini incastonati su due sottili fascette di oro giallo, che si univano in una sul retro del gioiello. Continuava a guardarlo, disgustata. Se lo tolse e lo gettò a terra, in uno scatto di rabbia. Non solo era una Malfoy, sua madre era una Potter che si era abbassata a sposarne uno! Provò sempre più disgusto per i suoi _veri_ genitori e per sé stessa. Avrebbe solo voluto scomparire, invece, doveva prepararsi per la festa.


End file.
